


Miss Me?

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: When they reach the outer rim of the universe, Beverly is visited by Jack.





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1x06 - Where No One Has Gone Before

“Bev?”

She dropped her tricorder at the sound of his voice. 

_It couldn’t be,”_ she thought, eyes wide with terror.

Slowly, she turned around and there was Jack Crusher with his impish grin. He didn’t look a day older than he did when he died. 

“Miss me?” he asked.

Beverly was stunned. 

_How is this possible?_

“Bev,” he continued, “I know this is overwhelming for you.”

“You think?” she replied, a little more harshly than she wanted to, “Wouldn’t you be overwhelmed if your spouse who’s been dead for ten years suddenly shows up?”

“Bev, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to talk.”

“Talk then,” she said, trying not to burst into tears.

“I saw Wesley. He’s such a smart kid. I’m really proud of him.”

The tears were starting to flow. She could see so much of Jack in Wesley and had always told him that Jack would be proud of him, but to hear it in his voice, made it seem so real. That she wasn’t just speaking for a ghost.

“And you, Bev,” he continued, “I’m so proud of the way you’ve handled things.”

Tears turned to sobs. It had been hell trying to get through her medical training as a young widow with a son with little to no help. So many nights she had come home from medical school and collapsed onto the bed in tears. So many nights she had wished that someone, anyone, could be there to help her. It had seemed like without Jack there, everyone had stopped caring. Including Jean-Luc, who had arguably been their best friend.

“I know how you feel about him, Bev.” he said, stepping closer.

She looked up at Jack in shock. She certainly had held an attraction to Jean-Luc for quite some time, but had she made it that obvious?

“How do you –“ she started to ask.

“Shh,” he said, placing a finger over her lips, “Let me go. Let yourself be happy again.”

Then Jack softly kissed her. Beverly returned the kiss, placing her arms around his neck and one hand on the back of his head.

_”Engineering to Crusher”_

She breaks the kiss and touches her communicator to respond.

“Crusher here.”

_“Kosinski’s assistant has collapsed”_

“I’m on my way”

She turned to say goodbye to her husband, but he was already gone. With sadness, she picked up her dropped tricorder and rushed out of sick bay and towards engineering.


End file.
